narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Knights
|english=Shadow Knights |unnamed team=No |kanji=陰騎士 |romaji=Kage Kishi |affiliations=Kings |leaders=Reikoku |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} The Shadow Knights are a group of strong shinobi, gathered by Reikoku a man who posses god like powers, to recreate the world in his own image. Goal Main Goal The main goal of the Shadow Knights, is to show the world that there will never be a world of peace as long as there is a single drop of shinobi chakra left on the world. This theory was created from 's theory behind shinobi being the treaty of pain. Reikoku's Goal Although he doesn't directly stated, Reikoku's true goal is to bring destruction upon the world. More specifically, to those close to Mei Uzumaki for putting him away for such a long time. Getting Started After gathering a great number of ninja, Reikoku went on to announce who they were, by destroying Iwagakure without thought. In his wrath any man who opposed him was killed fatally, and burned afterwards. During this rampage, Mei was able to sense he was well and alive, she then quickly gathered Omega and the others to speak on the behalf. Recruitment Qualifications In order to even be classified as a possible qualifier, the shinobi must have some sort of special ability also known as Kekkei Genkai. In addition to that, the shinobi must be able to control the ability and at least be classified as a jonin ranked ninja. Members *Ezuna is a S-rank shinoni, hailing from Kirigakure and has the unique kekkei genkai, Ice Release. Though his ice release skills are so advanced by inputting a large amount of chakra into it, he could potentially freeze what ever he touches. *Kyra is a medical and Kenjutsu specialist, once affiliated with Konohagakure. Reikoku took a special liking into her, because not only her med and kenjutsu skills but more of the way she used them. *Byakuya Hagane is a freelance known for his kekkei genkai, the Steel Release. As a freelance, Reikoku took advantage of it and turned it against him. Telling him he has no home and the Shadow Knights' members were his family. Reikoku's teachings led Byakuya to go by the motto "I'll die as a sacrifice for Lord Reikoku." *Itsuki is a god-like member of the group. Itsuki joined the Shadow Knights in the Magic Box Arc, in an attempt to open the Box of Ultimate Bliss. *Terrox is a basic leveled shinobi of the group. Though despite his prowess, Terrox was the one who had the power to awaken the Shadow Knights' leader, Reikoku. *Future Ryugo Uchiha is the alter ego, of Ryugo Uchiha. He has unknown hatred for the world, and is easily willing to destroy it by all means. He's skilled in his Dragon Release, and Shadow Release kekkei genkai. {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" |- ! scope="col" | Member ! scope="col" | Abilities ! scope="col" | Village of origin ! scope="col" | Ring Colour |- | Ezuna || Ice Release|| || Blue |- | Kyra || Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu || || Orange |- | Byakuya Hagane || Steel Release || Unknown || Silver |- | Itsuki || Metal Release|| Unknown || Brown |- | Terrox || Yin Release || Unknown || Black |- | Future Ryugo Uchiha || Shadow Release, Dragon Release || Dragakure || Purple Wardrobe Like most well known organizations, the Shadow Knights too wear cloaks. In complete resemblance to the Akatsuki cloak, on the Knights' cloaks it's covered in the organization's logo a bat symbol.